Tag Battle SABERTOOTH VS FAIRY TAIL
by eucliffe
Summary: The time has come Fairy tail's Natsu and Gajeel against Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. The audience is roraing woth Suspense and Angst! Meanwhile, Levy has her eyes Locked onto Gajeel, trembling with frustration. Who will win this amazing battle! GAJEELXLEVY in the end!
1. Sting VS Natsu

**Ohayo!**

**I'm back with another one-shot inspired from the new Fairy Tail Chapter!**

**IT WAS SOO AMAZING ASDFGHJKL! THE NEW FAIRY TAIL TEAM IS JUST TOO PERFECT!**

**Now this will be told in Levy's and Natsu's POV C:**

* * *

"AND NOW THE FINAL TAG BATTLE OF THE DAY"

"FAIRY TAIL'S NATSU AND GAJEEL"

AND...

"SABERTOOTH'S STING AND ROGUE!"

The crowd starts cheering with loud roars that made my ears ring. Fairy Tail's popularity has skyrocketed these last few days and our Guild is shining with pride.

As the 4 Dragon Slayers step up onto the stadium's ground I couldn't help but worry about Gajeel. However the new headband that I gave him earlier today makes him look so adorable!

*_Flashback*_

_As Gajeel was preparing his new outfit for the Grand Magic Games, he hears a knock on the door._

"_It's Levy"_

"_Come right in," he said gruffly. _

_The young bluenette walked in with a giant tie-dye headband in his hand._

"_..I-i want you to wear this!," she suddenly burst realized how much the headband fit his new outfit and how Levy worked hard to make it._

_He accepted it and replied with his signature "Gee-hee!" Levy smiled gently with a slight blush on her face. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"BEGIN!" Mato roared out.

Natsu right of the bat blew the whole stadium with his Dragon Roar.  
"KARYUU NO HOUKOOOOO!"

The whole game stadium was enlightened with flames and smoke filled the audience. My eyes were burning as the smoke was inflaming my eyes. But that doesn't matter

What matters

Is the 4 Dragon slayers standing right in front of me.  
I hear punches and kicks. The sounds of pain throb inside of me as I squint to see the details. After a minute later, the smoke clears up and there they were.

Natsu and Sting were standing with visible bruises as they pant out of breath. However Gajeel and Rogue just stood there as if nothing happened. I know Gajeel isn't that smart but if he gets serious he just might think of the perfect plan.

**NATSU'S POV**

The pain ached inside of me as I stood panting out of horror. I knew Sabertooth was strong, but not that powerful. After all , they are all Dragon Slayers.

"Heh, you're out of breath already Natsu-san?" asked Sting.

'HOW ABOUT LOOKING AT YOURSELF YOU BALDY!"

I charge as flames were building up on my fists, every time I try to hit that bastard, He's too fast!

Dodging quickly with his reflexes as if the day would never end.  
And here it comes, the moment I've been longing for...

"Hikari Ryu no Houko!" (Light Dragon Roar)

A large blast of light was coming for me , blinding me with true terror. "_Was this the end?"_ I thought to myself.

I create a defense with my hands as I was waiting for the blow.

After a split second as rush of air past by me. In front of me was Gajeel... defending me with his iron shield!  
"Oi...watch out Salamander..."

"Oh-ho-ho Another one comes in...this will be very fun" laughed Sting.

"Ne Salamander, why don't we work on this guy together...just like old times?"

I give a giant smirk and then ran to the edges of Domaus (spelling?) Flau ingesting the excess flames left around.

'NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

**Levy's POV**

Both of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers charge toward Sting and throw their punches.

"Again with this stupid trick?"

Sting dodges every single punch and kick until...he got thrown back.

The audience gasps at the sight.

"Tetsu ryū kurabu!" (Iron Dragon Club)

The Natsu run's over to Sting as he yelled out

"Crimson Lotus, Fire Dragon Fist!"

As I looked over, Jellal gapped in shock as he saw Natsu using this magic again. Victory seemed ours for now until a split second later...Natsu was thrown off...by Rogue's katana.

"Hmph...I won't let you Fairies get victory that easy."

Gajeel looked in disbelief as Natsu got thrown off.

**Natsu's POV**

" _I almost got this!"_As I run with entire fury...

Until a painful force impacted me. I was thrown off by what it seems the Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue.

"H-heh Arigatou Rogue" muttered Sting

As I try to avoid the internal pain, I got up slowly

"IS THAT WHAT YOU GOT SABERTOOTH!"

**LEVY'S POV**

Natsu was growling with fire flowing around him. Anger was flowing through his veins as scales were growing on his skin.

He did it...

His Dragon Force had locked on.

Sting got up ... struggling with the pain

He looked he had the power for one more attack.

"LIGHT DRAGON ..FIRING HAMMER!"

A large orb of light was flowing toward Natsu but he didn't move. As was it seemed that the light absorbed Natsu

...He was standing their

AS HE ATE THE LIGHT!

Sting and Rogue stared in distresshock. Erza and Gray were laughing and giving smug looks towards Sabertooth.

Natsu gave a huge smirk as he jumped in the air and yelled

"LIGHT DRAGON... BRILLIANT FLAME!"

As I looked Sting was to Flabbergasted to move as a huge explosion roared I the stadium.

"STING EUCLIFFE IS DOWN!" As the judges yelled out

The audiences were clapping and roaring out Fairy Tail's name As Natsu punched a fist in the air. Our guild was literally crying at the victory. We were shining with pride as always until it suddenly diminished with 2 Final players standing there.

Rogue of Sabertooth ... and Gajeel of Fairy Tail

"Hmph, victory isn't yours yet Fairy Tail" as Rogue gave an emotionless smirk.

Gajeel was just standing with the anger burning in his eyes"

I know he has this in the bag

"YOU CAN DO IT GAJEEL!" I yelled out.

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter of this Two-Shot is done :D**

**DAMN I WANT MASHIMA TO RELEASE THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**I'm DYING OVER HERE!**

**Anyways please review and rate! It gives me inspiration to write more :D**

**Also I'm not very good at Fight scenes, most of the attacks were inspired by other battles that Natsu has taken in. Anyways I hope you really enjoyed!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	2. Rogue VS Gajeel

**I'm Back..with another chapter! Well this is the end of this two-shot! It was so much fun writing it!**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"YOU CAN DO IT GAJEEL!" I yelled out.  
He just gave me his simple smirk. It was kind of funny as I giggled.

Just after a minute or so the audience died down and the match continued.

Rogue ran straight for Gajeel at hyper speed, not knowing where he would strike. Sting was fast back then but compared to Rogue's... it was a huge difference. He ran like a flash, stabbing Gajeel every half-second.

**Gajeel's POV**

" Heh, do you think that's anything?"

I extended my arm towards Rogue making him stumble. I jumped forward grabbing his katana. I smirked as I stood eating the sword.

The audience gasped at such of a sight, but you think I would care?

The taste was so delectable, as if this sword was made from the purest iron out there. As I was finishing my meal, I dropped the sheath as I grinned.

" Y-you...!" stuttered Rogue.

"You mad...Newbie?" Stated Gajeel *InsertTrollFace XD*

However Rogue didn't do anything of the bat, instead he took of his cloak and threw it out of the way with pure grace.

"You will regret this...Gajeel..."

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Real Shit is about to go down here..." said Orga.

"I've never seen Rogue that angry before in such a long time" said Rufus.

Then a person comes of out of the Shadows of the Audience

"Sting!"

He was wearing a green patients gown with a cast on his left arm and bandages surrounding his body.

"Are you okay Sting!" said Lector as he jumped towards his owner. "Damn that Natsu... I didn't have enough time to give it my all, yet he took over me like that..."

Rufus then said " But the Master Sting...this is your second failure."

"Pfft, it will be alright and maybe Minerva can convince her lovely Daddy-kun to let me stay." Sting smiled.  
"Oh shut up you loser.. your such a disgrace" replied Minerva.

"Tch..."

"Anyways I'm just here to view Rogue's match...

Back to the battle...Rogue was angry...not like anything before. Dark magic power surrounded him has his breathing has gotten heavier.

Then out of nowhere, her roared at Gajeel with all of his might.

"KAGE RYUU NO HOUKO!"

Levy was shivering with fear...her Gajeel... Sweat was beading on her face as tears started welling up in her eyes.

Gajeel puts up an iron shield trying to block himself from the immense magic energy heading towards him

**LUCY"S POV**

N-Natsu...

Wendy rushes in the door

"LUCY-SAN!... NATSU WON HIS PART OF THE BATTLE" she exclaimed.

Lucy was overjoyed with the great news as she slowly tried getting up but Wendy rushed to her aid.

"N-Natsu..."

Tears were flowing on Lucy's face

"I-I'm so DAMN PROUD OF YOU!"

Wendy gave her a huge hug as Lucy couldn't help herself from crying. "W-where is he now?"

Just then another shadow appeared at the door.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu grinned ever so hugely

He had crutches and bandages around his forehead and around his right arm.

"Wait Natsu...Sting's dragon roar?" asked Wendy

"Oh the medical corps took care of that! Damn these medicine they have there is strong!"

"N-Natsu...Congratulations!" yelled out Lucy... "Wait if Natsu is done, who's still remaining?"

"Rogue...and Gajeel"

**THIRD PERSON POV**

As the smoke cleared from the grounds, there was a shocking sight...

...The attack broke through the iron and impacted Gajeel.  
Levy was now on the verge of tears because of the terrible sight.

Rogue rushes forwards attacking with all of the energy he had left attacking Gajeel.

Gajeel was too exhausted to move so he stood their acting defenseless as the attacks were hitting him.

However to Levy... she was smiling!

" _The perfect plan is in action now..."_

After a few minutes...what so seemed Gajeel had hit the ground has what it seemed from exhaustion. Rogue put his foot on top of him proud that he won his inspiration from 7 years ago.

"IT SEEMS LIKE IT"S A DRA-...WAIT FOLKS SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!"

Rogue was confused as he looked down...all Gajeel did was give him an evil look that no one can read off of. The Iron Dragon slayer grabbed Rogue's leg until he hit the ground.

Then what so seems another surprising feat this Dragon Slayer has accomplished... HE"S EATING ROGUE"S ARMOR.

The whole Fairy Tail guild dropped to distress but Levy couldn't stop laughing from the sight. The idea was retarded yet GENIUS.

"Heh even if Fairies are tiny, they can still overpower Tiger's"

Rogue couldn't move as most of the body defense was gone from his body. Gajeel started gathering great dragon slayer magic inside of himselves

"KARMA DEMON, IRON GOD SWORD!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer's most powerful attack heading Towards Rogue but he couldn't do anything, he was panting and out of energy.

"AND ITS ANOTHER DEFEAT FOR SABERTOOTH!"

The Audience was booming with Applause.

"FAIRY TAIL'S THE BEST!"

"IT'S THE NUMBER ONE GUILD!"

Rogue was knocked out cold from the immense attack, Gajeel dropped down to his knees laughing at the Newbie's defeat.

"FAIRY TAIL IS UNSTOPPABLE!" yelled out Gajeel.

Levy couldn't let the joy overflow as she ran down to the stadium towards Gajeel. She was so happy and overjoyed!

"GAJEEL!" yelled Levy with her arm's open ready to give him the biggest hug of his life. She tackled him but not badly to hurt his injuries. Gajeel walked off piggybacking the little girl into the benches.

**STING"S POV**

"N-no...this can't be happening...ROGUE LOST!" cried out Sting.

Sting punched the wall hardly... "These Damn Fairies...I"LL KILL THEM ALL!"

"S-sting..." murmured Lector.

**LEVY'S POV**

"I Knew you could do it Gajeel, your fight was amazing!" I exclaimed!

" I knew I was amazing back ther-"

I then planted a huge kiss on Gajeel cheek

"Yeah Yeah I know..." I cried as I shone my biggest smile!

* * *

**The ending was crappy D:**

**But still I liked it especially that I got 2 chapters done in a row XD  
FRIDAY! COME ALREADY**

**Sting- Yeah yeah calm yourself**

**Me- DON"T SPEAK YOU BETRAYER**

***Slaps Sting and Run's to Rogue XD**

**I Hope you enjoyed I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! **


End file.
